


A Time For Us

by themutesinger



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon typical violence and swears, I have an alternate modern au as well, Multi, but I might not post that one, something I came up with after watching scorch trials the first time and decided to ship tomhino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not two weeks after Thomas' arrival the box shudders to life once more, spitting up someone entirely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Us

Thomas hasn't been in the slammer for more than two hours when the whirring starts, the tell-tale signs of the Box starting up. The gladers stare at it in confusion; it has only been two weeks since Thomas arrived and they weren't expecting the box for another two afterwards. They crowd around the box, trying to see what was sent up through the metal grate. As soon as one of the older gladers slides the door open a small figure darts out of the box, small hands and feet clanging against the metal while the kid propels himself forwards, wide brown eyes taking in the assembled crowd before running in the opposite direction, wheezing with every breath, until they reached the trees, climbing up the largest one he could find. Most of the gladers follow, hovering under the tree and shouting encouragements up at the kid, trying to convince him to come down until Newt yells at them to be quiet. "He's not gonna come down with you lot yelling up at him like that!" Newt motions them back from the tree and looks up at the now crying boy, smaller than any that had come up in the box before. "It's alright, you can come down now. I promise no one will hurt you, you're safe here." The kid wipes his eyes and cocks his head curiously at Newt. "So can you come down now please?"

"No." Newt makes a noise of exasperation and shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I want my brother!"

"Yeah well I don't think he's here so you'll have to come down now anyways."

"No, only want my brother!" Newt raises an eyebrow at the surrounding gladers, getting nothing but shrugs and confusion- none of them could remember any sort of brother.

"No one knows who your brother is, he might not even be alive anymore! So can you please come down?" And then the boy starts crying again, sending shudders down the length of the tree with his shaking.

"Want Tommy, get Tommy. Please... I j-just want my brother..."

"Of course the kid has something to do with Thomas," Newt mutters under his breath, and then says, louder, "Someone go get Thomas from the slammer, now!"

"No!" Gally yells, "He's gotta take his punishment just like anyone else!" 

"I'm not letting this kid freeze to death in a tree because you have a problem with Thomas Gally." The kid sniffles even louder, the thin top branch he is perched upon groaning under his weight, too high for any of them to climb.

"Whatever," Gally huffs, stomping away. Seconds later two gladers appear with Thomas; whiskey brown eyes wide in confusion. 

"What's going on?" 

"We need you to get the kid out of the tree," Newt says quietly, "Says he'll only come down for 'Tommy'. " 

"Oh." Thomas nods and steps under the tree, looking up at the crying boy, sensing something familiar about his fluffy brown hair and the knobbly knees poking out from ripped jean shorts. "Hey there little buddy, it's Thomas. Do you think you can climb down for me?" The kid stops sniffling and peers down at Thomas, looking hopeful, yet as skeptical as a boy his size can manage.

"How do I know you're really my Tommy?"

"I guess you just have to come down and find out kiddo." The boy’s eyes narrow in adorable suspicion before he nods, carefully climbing down the tree feet first. He almost slips on the second - last branch, but Thomas catches him quickly and holds him close while the shock passes. When he stops shaking the kid takes Thomas' face in grubby little hands and turns it at various angles, carefully inspecting him until his fingers graze the constellation of freckles and moles along Thomas' cheeks and neck and the kid breaks into a beaming smile. 

"It really is you!" He exclaims before plopping a sloppy wet kiss on Thomas' cheeks that leaves his mind reeling.

  _"Tommy! Tommy look!" Thomas turns around at his brother's voice, smiling as he takes in the crayon - laden paper the kid is waving around as he runs to Thomas for a hug._

_"What is it boo?"_

_"It's Fishy!" Thomas takes the drawing from his brother's hands and smiles at the crudely drawn but excessively colourful picture of their friend, raising an eyebrow at the lumps on the stick figure's arms meant to represent muscles._

_"It is Fishy, isn't it? You even got his arms right! Why don't you go show him boo?" His brother nods enthusiastically and presses a wet kiddie kiss to his cheek._

_"I'm gonna go show him right now! Love you!"_

_"I love you too, Sammy!"_

"Sammy," Thomas breathes out, then smiles and hugs the boy in his his arms close, pressing kisses into his soft hair- finally something makes sense in this place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tommy has a bro! Who is named after Samuel Morse btw :) Also you can probably guess who Fishy is and I'll explain the nickname later ;) I'll probably be using mostly movie canon but I'll try to work in as much as I can from what I know of book canon :) anyways I hope you liked it!


End file.
